Seductor Pago
by Sailor O
Summary: El solamente queria tener de regreso lo que habia perdido que mejor que ella para pagarle AU, Pesimo Summary. YxM, TxA y ¿SxS o DxS? Ustedes Deciden lo ultimo
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

Un chico de cabellera plateada caminaba con paso decidido hacia la residencia del que hasta ahora fungía como administrador de las empresas que había heredado de su padre.

No conocía en persona al tal Ryouma Aino pero según las malas lenguas y el informe que se le había presentado era un hombre que gozaba de una reputación de mujeriego y apostador sin remedio dando como resultado que estuviera desviando recursos de la cadena de agencias automotrices que su familia tenia a lo largo de toda Asia. Al saber esto Yaten supo que tenía que conocer a su desvergonzado timador.

Al llegar se encontró con una fabulosa casa en la colina del lujoso vecindario, estacionó su Jaguar último modelo en la entrada de tan fabulosa casa al tocar le puerta le abrió la ama de llaves.

-Buenas Tardes, se encuentra el Sr. Aino- Le preguntó a la señora con suma educación

-Se encuentra en su despacho- Le contesto señalándole el camino hacia el recién mencionado. Al tocar la puerta le aturdió una incesante necesidad de encarar al tipo, al saber que ya se podía adentrar al estudio, notó a un hombre rubio de pelo corto de no más de 50 años y con unos ojos verde aceituna que emanaban soberbia

-Quien es usted y que hace aquí- Le preguntó golpeadamente Ryouma a lo que Yaten le regaló una retorcida sonrisa llena de arrogancia

-Buenos Días para usted Señor Aino- Le respondió con sorna y sin esperar siquiera una invitación por parte de interlocutor se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraba al frente-Creo que sabe muy bien por que me encuentro aquí, así que no se haga tonto-le dijo- Y que quien soy yo, e fácil saberlo soy Yaten Kou, el nuevo dueño de Starlight Cars

-Vengo a hablar sobre el desfalco hecho a la empresa con la cual usted trabajaba- Dijo recalcando la ultima palabra, Ryouma de inmediato hizo una mueca de pánico haciendo sentir triunfante a Yaten

-Que quiere decir con eso- Le habló con un tono temeroso por la respuesta

-Es o se hace Señor Aino-Le reclamó- Es obvio que después de esto no va a regresar a MI empresa- Los ánimos se estaban caldeando en el lugar y Yaten se estaba comenzaba a irritarse

-Esta bien que es lo que debo hacer para no ir a dar a la cárcel- Le preguntó descaradamente al verse ya al descubierto y sin escapatoria. El peliplata le iba a responder cuando por la misma puerta por la el entró, se introdujo una rubia de a lo mucho 18 años, con un cuerpo que muchas de su edad desearían, vio que llevaba puesto unos pantaloncillos cortos de mezclilla que dejaban ver sus torneadas piernas, además de traer una pequeña blusa de tirantes en color rojo, esto despertó en el una llama de deseo, la chica notó su mirada-Que me ves- Le pregunto molesta y de manera altanera ante la lujuriosa mirada de Yaten-Que es lo que quieres Minako- Le pregunto su padre enojado ante la intromisión en su disputa

-Vine a avisarte que voy a salir y no se a que horas regrese- Le respondió su hija

-Esta bien- Fue la seca respuesta por parte de su padre, al salir Mina, Yaten trató de darle su sonrisa más seductora algo que simplemente la chica ignoro, eso hizo que el deseo que recién sentía por ella se incrementará

-Ahora Señor Kou le preguntaba que que es lo que debo de hacer para no terminar en la cárcel- Le dijo desesperadamente

-Deseo a su hija- Le contesto sin muestras de que eso le incomodará- Asi que ella será su pago y su deuda quedará saldada cuando yo consideré que ha sido de esa manera

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**HOLA!! Aquí les traigo este nuevo fic que me vino rondando en la cabeza desde esta mañana espero les guste jeje**

**XOXO!!**

**Sailor O**


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Qué?!- Fue lo único que pudo articular ante la propuesta de su ahora jefe

-Como lo oyó, su hija va a ser su pago- Le contestó llanamente

-Minako es muy joven para estar casada- Le argumento aun desconcertado

Como respuesta recibió una socarrona risa además de unas palabras- ¿Matrimonio? Su hija va a ser mi amante-

-¿Y si me niego a que lo sea?- Pregunto tanteando la respuesta de su cobrador, además de que en su tono de voz se denotaba el temor algo que dejo satisfecho a Yaten pues estaba cumpliendo su cometido: asustar a su presa.

Yaten continuó con sus juego de sonrisas retorcidas lo cuales dejaban en claro a Ryouma Aino que estaba en sus manos y sin ninguna salida aun sabiendo que el individuo cedería ante su proposición siguió – Oh! No querrá saber o si?- Caminó con rumbo al mini-bar, y sin siquiera pedirle permiso al señor se sirvió un vaso de whisky- En primera olvídese del prestigio social por el cual tanto se jacta y en segunda perderá todo lo que me ha robado y más, asi que creo que no debería de jugar de esa manera-

* * *

Mientras en la calles de Tokio se encontraban caminando dos chicas con rumbo hacia la heladería

-En serio Amy, ese tipo casi me comía con la mirada- Dijo mientras tomaba una gran cucharada de helado de vainilla- Ya sabes cuanto detesto que me miren de esa manera- Le comentó y vio el gesto de su amiga de querer debatir su recién hecho comentario- Y no me vallas a salir con eso de que yo tengo la culpa por vestirme de esa manera por que no es cierto-

-Mina sabes que tengo la razón, siempre andas con ropas pequeñas- Le comentó

-Amy en serio a veces siento que te odio- Le contestó haciendo un puchero- si yo les diera alas esta bien te lo creería pero no lo hago- Le siguió argumentando, la peli azul decidió no entrar en una batalla con su amiga por que era muy terca.

Al ver a su amiga tan callada Mina se asustó así que se apresuro a decirle- Sabes que no es cierto ¿Verdad?- Le preguntó esperando respuesta, a lo que como contestación recibió una discreta carcajada

-Estaba pensando en que hoy me toca mi consulta con el cardiólogo- Le comentó después de dar el ultimo bocado a su helado

-TE acompaño, además de que así puedo verlo- Le contesto mientras se paraba y dejaba pagada la cuenta

* * *

-Estoy esperando su respuesta señor Aino- Le dijo mientras le dirigía una de sus típicas miradas de fastidio

-Esta bien lo espero a la hora de la cena- Le contesto con voz cansina

-Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted- Se despidió socarronamente, casi al llegar a la entrada del estudio- Por cierto no finja que le importa su hija, no le queda-

El hombre se quedo pensando en como le iba a decir a su hija lo que acababa de hacer

-Amy ese es el pasillo en el que esta, nos vemos en un rato- Le dijo antes de entrar al pasillo de los pacientes en terapia intensiva

La chica agachó su cabeza y siguió caminando sin ver que alguien venia en sentido contrario a ella, así que inevitablemente choco con ella

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó el chico al ver que la chica no se levantaba

- Eh? Así disculpa iba un poco distraída- Cuando levantó la vista vio a un guapo castaño con una misteriosa mirada violeta de inmediato se sonrojo pues ella era muy tímida y no diario se topaba con personas como el

-Que bien, me da gusto, me tengo que ir- Le dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, pues era notable el rubor que cubría sus mejillas, eso le pareció inocente y adorable e inconscientemente deseo que su novia tuviera al menos una pizca de inocencia como la que poseía aquella chica de melena añil.

Amy siguió su camino ya no se encontraba pensando en lo que tenia que hacer en ese lugar sino pensando en varonil rostro de la persona con la cual había tropezado, llegó al área de cardiología y se sentó en la sala de espera, al llegar su turno y entrar se llevo una grata sorpresa al darse cuenta de que en vez de estar el gordo y carismático cardiólogo que siempre la atendía se encontraba el chico que había estado la ultima media hora en su cavilaciones

-Que gusto encontrarte de nuevo…- Dejo el espacio para que la chica se presentará pero al no ver respuesta decidió ser el quien se presentará- Yo soy Taiki Kou, soy el cardiólogo suplente-

Vaya que estaba distraída hoy, pensó la chica pues no le estaba poniendo atención al doctor

-Lo siento, he estado algo distraída yo soy Amy Mizuno, mucho gusto Doctor Kou- Le dedicó una sonrisa que dejo al joven algo confundido pues desde el incidente de hace un rato no había dejado de comparar a su novia con ella y siempre tomar partido por ella

-No me diga así me hace sentir viejo, mejor llámame Taiki- Le comento, esta aclaración la hizo entrar en confianza

-Solo si tu me llamas Amy- Después de eso prosiguieron con la consulta, ya al finalizar se despidieron como si se conocieran de años, con lo que no contaba la ilusionada peli azul era la llamada que estaba por recibir su ahora amor platónico, que se llevaría sus esperanzas al caño

-Hola mi amor-Fue la tierna voz que Amy deseo fueran palabras dirigidas a su persona, y decidió marcharse pues ya había oído lo suficiente, no sin antes echar un vistazo al consultorio ahora adornado con una foto en particular que hizo su autoestima decaer, su adorado doctor abrazado a una hermosa chica de cabellera blanca y ojos azules, con mirada inexpresiva, recorrió con la mirada la figura de la mujer, cuerpo de infarto, su camino al lobby se encontró llenos de pensamientos acerca de su persona, uno de esos pensamientos era por que se sentía asi al ver a esa mujer, con Mina nunca se sintió acomplejada de alguna manera aunque se robara todas las miradas a su paso, al pasar por recepción vio su reflejo en el espejo de la misma y a su parecer encontró a una chica sin gracia y dio razón a ciertos comentarios que oyó alguna vez era una nerd. De repente se acordó de la razón por la cual no se acomplejaba estando a lado de Mina

**-FLASHBACK-**

Amy se encontraba leyendo un libro mientras todos se dirigían al receso, un niño llamado Hiroto se acerco a ella, la agarro del brazo, haciendo que ella tirará su libro y le dijo con toda la intención del mundo

-Mira que tenemos aquí a la ñoña del primero A, que no te cansas de ser tan invisible- El chico sabia que esas palabras herían a la niña, estaba dispuesto a seguir con su crueldad pero se vio interrumpida por la voz de una niña a sus espaldas

- Deja de molestarla niño tonto- Le dijo una pequeña rubia con un gran moño rojo de alrededor de seis años desde la puerta

El chico de inmediato la soltó para acercarse a ella- Por que la defiendes, no es mas que una ñoña cuatro ojos toda fea- Le dijo para ver si así lograba amedrentar a la pequeña

-No te has visto en un espejo, Amy es una niña muy bonita y no necesita demostrarlo ni a ti ni a nadie, así vete sino quieres que le diga a mi hermano que te de una paliza-

El chico se asusto pues conocía de vista a los hermanos de la dos pequeñas y al ser chicos mas grandes que el ya se había imaginado como le daría la llamada paliza- Lastima que la defiendas, pero que esperar de una niña que no tiene papá- Le termino por decir en un acto desesperado por no verse aun mas humillado

La niña de cabellera dorada hizo caso omiso a lo dicho por el antipático niño y se acercó a la niña y le ofreció un pañuelo- No deberías de hacer caso a esos comentarios, es en serio cuando dije que eres muy bonita-Le sonrió y dirigió su mirada al libro que se encontraba leyendo momentos antes, lo agarro y leyó el titulo en voz alta- PATITO Feo-

-Eso no es cierto, yo no tengo el cabello rubio o algo así- Le comentó entre sollozos, lo siguiente que supo era que la niña la estaba abrazando para después darle un leve golpe en la mejilla con su manita

-No te sientas menos tu eres una niña muy valiosa así que sécate esas lagrimas y léeme el libro del patito feo- Le dijo autoritariamente mientras señalaba el libro y se sentaba a su lado.

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Soltó una leve sonrisa y siguió su camino

* * *

En otra área del hospital, se encontraba una joven con una larga y blonda cabellera acariciando la mano de un chico que permanecía conectado a diferentes aparatos

-Tienes que despertar, te extraño mucho- A cada palabra que mencionaba sus ojos se volvían más acuosos y sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos celestes- Por favor- Agregó con un casi imperceptible murmullo, para después recargar su cabeza a un costado del joven sin soltar la mano que tenia agarrada, estuvo un buen rato así, en silencio hasta que una enfermera se acercó y le indicó que el horario de visitas había terminado. Por lo que secó las gotas que aun adornaban su rostro y se acercó al rostro del juvenil rostro del muchacho que rondaba en los 21 años –Volveré pronto- Le termino por decir y darle un beso en la mejilla y marcharse.

* * *

La joven peli azul seguía sumida en sus pensamientos cuando llegó su amiga aunque se encontraba hablando por teléfono, volteo a ver a su amiga y ella se encontraba con una mueca de fastidio en su rostro que se volvió una gran sonrisa y se volteo a verla- Barbie Amy acompañarme a comprar un vestido- Le pidió para después agregar- "No tan formal pero no tan fachoso"- Comentó mientras imitaba el tono de voz de su papá

Después de oír la burla de su amiga a su progenitor y soltar una leve carcajada- Mina, sabes que no me gustan ir a esas cosas- Y entonces volteó a verla para ver su mirada de cachorrito regañado que extrañamente solo a ella y a Andrew se lo hacia-Esta bien- Le contestó y ni tarda ni perezosa recibió un apretado abrazo de su blonda amiga

Como niña pequeña que alguna vez fue aplaudió infantilmente para después articular- Como premio te mereces un libro, vamos- Y así empezó su tarde en el centro comercial

* * *

Cayó la noche y Mina se encontraba dando los últimos toques a su maquillaje cuando escucho timbre que indicaba que el invitado "misterioso" acababa de llegar aunque tenia una clara idea de quien podría ser.

Al llegar a la casa de los Aino, Yaten se acomodaba los puños de su camisa, de nueva cuenta le abrió la ama de llaves de ese lugar, entró y se dio cuenta del esmero con el que se decoró la sala para la cena, encontró ahí al señor con el cual había tratado en la mañana, un señora de una larga y ondulada con un color de cabello extraño _verde, _la señora vestía una falda tipo lápiz color negro y una blusa de vestir en color gris con unas zapatillas negras de tacón de aguja, observó también con detalle su rostro para encontrar un fino rostro con unos labios cubiertos por un rojo carmín, bajo un poco más la mirada para encontrar a una joven de unos 14 años, que también poseía una verde cabellera, además de estar enfundada en unos pantalones negros, con una playera de Iron Maiden blanca junto con sus tenis converse, noto el ceño fruncido de la muchacha mientras escuchaba a todo volumen su ipod. Notó el sonido de unos tacones por lo que volteo la mirada, y vio a Mina en un vestido azul celeste que hacia juego con su mirada, el largo del vestido dejo ver sus torneadas piernas pues era a media pantorrilla, se percató de los sencillo que era el vestido, a pesar de ello eso no le resto belleza a la distinguida figura de la chica, al acercarse a ella notó sus carnosos labios cubiertos por un rosa fuerte haciéndolos ver más atractivos, posó su mirada en sus ojos que estos a diferencia de su boca, se encontraban arreglados de tal manera que le daban a la chica una mirada felina, analizó con sumo cuidado cada movimiento, situó su mirada en la largos y espesos hilos de oro que adornaban su cabeza, le dio su brazo para que se acompañarán en su camino al comedor, el cual ella ignoró olímpicamente.

Yaten no tardo en darse cuenta de la frialdad con la cual era tratada, además de los agrios comentarios por parte de su madrastra acerca de su persona, como por ejemplo de lo apretado que se le veía ese vestido, dando a entender que se encontraba pasada de peso, algo que a el le provocó molestia pues ella se encontraba perfecta, iba a interrumpir cuando la ama de llaves anunció el postre, inmediatamente volteó a ver a la persona que se había levantado de la mesa para ir al sanitario, se le hizo sospechoso, pero después consideró que era una afirmación sin fundamentos, la cena continuo sin contratiempos, dándole una mirada significativa que Ryouma Aino rápidamente captó, llamó también a Mina

-Minako acompáñanos al despacho- Le ordenó ante la mirada llena de sorpresa de la joven. Al llegar ahí, tomaron asiento

- Minako el señor Kou se encuentra interesado en ti- Fueron las cortas palabras del hombre evitando el contacto visual

- Y eso que me importa, yo no lo estoy- Respondió irritada por el comentario sin diplomacia de ese señor que se hacia llamar su padre

- Señor Kou salga un momento en lo que habló con mi hija- Le decretó al peli plata, el chico salió silenciosamente- Creo que no me he dado a entender Minako, Yaten Kou es mi jefe y el te desea, así que harás lo que el te diga- Terminó de decir

- No soy un objeto Padre, así que no lo haré me niego-

-Si no lo haces perderemos todos y eso incluye ya no poder costear la estadía del enfermo ese- Soltó su chantaje

-El enfermo ese como tu lo llamas es tu hijo como lo puedes tratar así, sabes ahora comprendo lo que eres un monstruo- Acabó de decir para después sentir su mejilla arder, de inmediato sintió escocer sus ojos por las lagrimas que se comenzaban a acumular en sus ojos- Esta bien lo haré- Murmuró derrotada pensando en el bienestar de su hermano

Seguido de esto, retornó al estudio, tomó asiento y sin esperarse lo siguiente la rubia se levantó y se quito el vestido quedándose solamente en lencería de encaje, dejando ver además de sus bien trabajadas piernas, un escultural abdomen y un voluptuoso torso.

-Si tanto me deseas mi cuerpo, anda aprovecha- Le gritó molesta señalando su silueta

-Minako!-

-Aun no es tiempo, Mina- Se acercó y le dio un beso en el cuello como una intima caricia

* * *

Iba saliendo de la casa, teniendo en mente la sexy imagen que la cual era protagonista el objeto de su deseo, sin alzar la vista dirigió sus palabras a la persona que se encontraba a sus espaldas

- Pensé que nunca llegarías-

- Felicidades ahora eres mi propietario-

- Si lo dices de esa manera me haces sentir tan triste- Agregó irónico mientras se ponía una mano en el corazón. La chica iba a replicar cuando el la agarro por la parte trasera de la cabeza y la besó con pasión y desenfreno, agarrando a Mina por sorpresa y justo cuando ella pasó sus brazos por su cuello, lo dio por terminado

-Eso es solo una probadita de lo que te espera- Le susurró al oído sensualmente- Por cierto vengo por ti la próxima semana- Dijo dirigiéndose a su auto

CONTINUARÄ…..

* * *

**HOLA!!!**

**Estoy de vuelta con este capitulo, espero les guste me agarró la inspiración jaja. Por cierto gracias a: Katabrecteri, Ginsei y Amafle por sus review. Nos vemos en el próximo **

**XOXO!!**

**Sailor O**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Bueno pues es obvio que Sailor Moon no es mío sino de Naoko Takeuchi y pues la historia si es mía :D!**

**ADVERTENCIA: UA y en algunos OCC.**

La semana para Mina se fue rápidamente para su gusto, pues mientras guardaba parte de su guardarropa se le fueron los 7 días de la semana, pero para ella no había momento en el que no recordara como los labios del chico del cual francamente ni su nombre recordaba se cernían sobre los suyos, era tal la manera en que sus labios se sincronizaban de un modo tan grácil, erótico y salvaje.

Si bien no había sido su primer beso si había sido el que más recordaría y sin poder evitarlo se enojo tanto consigo misma pues ÉL era un hombre que buscaba placer en su delineada figura. Decidió de dejar de pensar en el un momento en lo que se sentaba encima de su maleta para cerrarla.

-Diablos no quería dejar unas cosas- Murmuro arisca y sin querer volteo a ver las 10 maletas que llenaban la habitación.

**×÷·.·´¯`·)»×÷·.·´¯`·)»«(·´¯`·.·÷×«(·´¯`·.·÷×**

Al parecer Mina y Yaten eran como el Ying y el Yang pues mientras ella no quería que se acabara la fecha limite, para Yaten el tiempo corría demasiado tranquilo y a decir verdad la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, eran muchas las cosas que le habían pasado sólo por ver las manecillas del reloj que estaba colocado en su escritorio por ejemplo: se le cayó el café encima y no obstante de echar a perder su traje traído directamente desde Nueva York también se quemo la piel del muslo, inclusive había olvidado que tenia una reunión muy importante y además de que también olvido el recital de ballet de la conejita de la familia.

-Señor tiene una llamada- Le comunico su secretaria con un dejo de flojera

- Pues que esperas pásamela por cierto casi lo olvidaba tuviste faltas de ortografía en el escrito ¡R-E-P-I-T-E-L-O!- No quería que en Brasil siendo la su empresa nueva en la industria automotriz Brasileña notaran los errores de escritura de una incompetente secretaria por que como dice el dicho "justos pagan por pecadores"

-Pero señor esta es la octava vez que lo repito- Le comento ya cansada de estar mecanografiando el documento y haciéndole un intento de ojitos entre coquetos y tiernos que ni siquiera los noto el peliplata.

-Entonces aprende a escribir bien antes de que termine el día sino también espero que sepas leer los clasificados del periódico- Le anuncio antes de cerrarle la puerta en sus narices.

**×÷·.·´¯`·)»×÷·.·´¯`·)»«(·´¯`·.·÷×«(·´¯`·.·÷×**

En la agitadas calles de Tokio iba corriendo una delicada joven de melena azulada, se notaba que iba tarde ya que iba a un pasa tan acelerado que no se daba cuenta a quien empujaba para llegar a tiempo, se detuvo un momento para apaciguar su inquieta respiración.

Ya que se tranquilizo echo un vistazo alrededor y noto que estaba a media cuadra del Crown, cuando entro vio que el mostrador estaba vacio, entendió lo que esto significaba así que tomo su delantal y su gafete, dio un respingo cuando oyó una maldición por parte de su hermano.

**×÷·.·´¯`·)»×÷·.·´¯`·)»«(·´¯`·.·÷×«(·´¯`·.·÷×**

Ya habiendo sacado cosas que no iba a necesitar, oyó que tocaban a la puerta, mientras avanzaba para abrir la puerta de su habitación sonó su teléfono, corrió a contestarlo y cuando contesto se llevo una no muy grata sorpresa al oír la voz de que pronto iría por ella.

-Espero ya tengas todo listo- Ella le saco la lengua aunque el no la pudiera ver, después de un silencio algo incomodo Yaten siguió hablando- Paso por ti en dos horas- Y sin decir adiós colgó.

-Maldito maleducado engreído- Susurro encaminándose de nuevo a la puerta de su cuarto para abrir.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Juno y su cara de aburrimiento- Oh Juno pasa-

-Te tengo un mensaje de mi papá- Le comento mientras se acostaba en la cama de su hermana- Dice que te arregles correctamente no quiere que bajes en chanclas- Le termino de decir mientras veía las maletas que habían en la habitación

-Como puede pensar eso mi papá- Dijo falsamente indignada- Yo nunca he hecho eso- declamo sarcásticamente mientras ponía una mano sobre su pecho.

Juno rio por lo bajo tratando mantener esa pose de chica ruda que le caracteriza, de pronto para sorpresa de Mina su hermana se puso aun mas seria y le preguntó algo inesperado- ¿Sabes en que te estas metiendo verdad?- En respuesta Mina solo asintió ausentemente y después hablo por lo bajo

-Eso creo-

-Entonces ¿por que diablos lo haces? – Le dijo ya un poco más alterada.

-No creo que lo entiendas- Le respondió mientras se volteaba para buscar que ponerse.

Realmente Juno no entendía, el día de la cena cuando salió del despacho de su padre llevaba la mejilla la mejilla roja, quería entender que pasaba pero ni sus padres ni Mina le habían dicho nada.

**×÷·.·´¯`·)»×÷·.·´¯`·)»«(·´¯`·.·÷×«(·´¯`·.·÷×**

Amy estaba tranquila sentada detrás de la barra descansando después de estar atendiendo todas las mesas durante el almuerzo, mientras miraba su reloj bostezo la verdad es que el medicamento la hacia sentir mas cansada de lo normal, se mantuvo alerta cuando oyo la campana de la puerta, se asomo para ver en que mesa era donde tenia que atender y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver al doctor Kou esperando a que lo atendieran.

Se apresuro a atenderlo y se detuvo frente al reflejo para acomodarse su alborotado cabello, pero todo su entusiasmo se esfumo al ver que el doctor no estaba solo estaba un chica que a leguas se veía muy elegante y hermosa.

Soltó un largo suspiro y camino nerviosa al llegar a la mesa pudo apreciar bien a la chica, cabello rubio que parecía blanco, ojos azules, se incomodo ante la mirada de superioridad que la joven.

Les repartió el menú y espero a que pidieran, al parecer el doctor no la había recordado así que se relajo un poco, salió de la nube en la que estaba cuando escucho que alguien carraspeaba

-Diablos Taiki por que venimos a comer acá ni siquiera esta a nuestra altura- Le dijo venenosamente a lo que el le sonrió a Amy que se encontraba apenada por el comentario

-Oye acaso tu no eres Mizuno?- Le comento al reconocerla, como olvidar su cabello azul, bueno toda ella era azul. Ella asintió nerviosa, cuando le empezaron a dictar sus pedidos, sus manos empezaron a temblar a causa de los mismos nervios, se retiro para darle el pedido a su hermano, en lo que esperaba el pedido observo a la pareja a lo lejos que al parecer había comenzado a discutir.

Ya con la charola lista con el pedido de su doctor, se detuvo esperando que ellos por un momento dejaran de pelear para irse tranquilamente aunque no espero la reacción de la mujer

-¡Ya se que te gusta Taiki pero deja la maldita charola aquí y lárgate!- Le grito furiosa y después agarro su bolso y se salió azotando la puerta.

Amy no quería parecer débil frente a quien se había convertido en su amor imposible pero sin evitarlo se le escaparon unas lagrimas, lo que no se esperaba era que el propio Taiki le quito la charola de las manos y poco después le dio un abrazo para reconfortarla

-Escucha va a haber una fiesta mañana por la noche y la verdad quiero que olvides el mal rato que Villuy te hizo pasar- Le comento una vez separados, cuando termino de decirle eso saco de su portafolios una elegante invitación para una cena.-Así que toma-

-Oh de verdad Doctor esto no es necesario- Rechazo mientras Taiki seguía con la invitación en la mano, Amy tomo la invitación al ver que el castaño no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

-Entonces, nos vemos en la fiesta- Le dijo sonriendo amablemente y después realizo una acción que ni el mismo se espero pues le dio un gentil beso en la mejilla derecha.

**×÷·.·´¯`·)»×÷·.·´¯`·)»«(·´¯`·.·÷×«(·´¯`·.·÷×**

La hora que tanto temía Mina llego y una a una fue bajando sus maletas para dejarlas en el vestíbulo de su casa, ya cuando dejo su equipaje en ese lugar se volteo para verse en el espejo y darse los últimos retoques a su apariencia, la verdad era que no podía evitar ser coqueta, sonrió perversamente ante este ultimo pensamiento, si su nuevo "dueño" se creía muy seductor ella también podía jugar el mismo juego.

Yaten ya estaba en la puerta de la casa Aino, le abrió la puerta una muchacha de la servidumbre, el por cortesía le sonrió lo cual puso realmente nerviosa, dejo de ponerle atención a la joven cuando vio a la razón por la que estaba en ese lugar, vio a Mina parada retocándose el maquillaje frente al espejo, alzo una ceja cuando noto que alrededor de ella había mínimo 10 maletas y todas notablemente llenas.

Cuando ella se giro para verlo se dio cuenta de que ella tenia una sonrisa seductora en el rostro, en vez de ir a saludarlo se siguió de largo. Ella por su parte estando ya en el coche sólo tenia una idea en mente "el cazador esta a punto de ser cazado", pero la sonrisa pronto se le quito al ver que sus maletas habían quedado en el mismo lugar en el que las había dejado. Se volteo furiosa y sin mas comenzó a gritarle - ¿Por qué carajos dejaste mi maletas?-

El sin quitar los ojos del camino- Yo no soy gato de nadie, si tanto las querías las hubieras subido tu.- Y sin mas soltó una pequeña risa burlona que sólo hizo incrementar el enojo de la rubia, que ya hasta roja estaba del coraje, iba a abrir la boca para decir algo cuando el la volvió a interrumpir

-Y no te quejes que mande a cerrar el centro comercial solo para nosotros dos- Le dijo ya irritado

Después de un rato ella dio un respingo cuando la mano de Yaten se poso sobre su pierna y él la comenzó a mover de manera juguetona, pronto ella empezó a acercar su rostro al de él para después comenzar a ser más pasionales, se separaron ya jadeantes cuando el chillido de un claxon los saco de burbuja erótica.

Al llegar al estacionamiento del mall, el en un gesto educado le tendió la mano al bajar del coche cuando ella se la dio el la jalo para besarla fervientemente, ya cuando los besos bajaron de temperatura, el inconscientemente le tomo la mano y comenzaron a caminar.

Para este punto Mina ya no tenia idea sobre su plan: pues no sabia quien iba a ser el cazado, salió de su ensimismamiento cuando se detuvieron en medio del aparcamiento, se puso tensa cuando el coloco sus labios sobre su oído solamente para susurrarle –A partir de hoy yo seré tu amigo erótico- Terminando de decir esto le mordió el lóbulo de tal manera que sintió que sus piernas se hacían gelatina.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**Se que no tengo disculpas por estar tanto tiempo desaparecida, pero la verdad es que el 2010 no fue de mis mejores años:**

**Pase por situaciones pesadas (tanto emocionales como psicológicas)**

**Y sin querer esas situaciones me provocaron daños en mi salud, fue tanta la presión que me dio una parálisis facial. Pero como dice José José ya lo pasado pasado bueno excepto a mis rivales eso siguen presentes jajajajajajajajajajaja.**

**Otras razones es que la verdad no se si sepan pero estudio enseñanza de idiomas así que aparte de hablar mi imperfecto español, también hablo inglés, y el año pasado comencé a estudiar un nuevo idioma: el francés; aparte de repasar un poquito mi oxidado portugués y aprender palabras en japonés y alemán, además de un esfuerzo para combatir a las personas envidiosas ;P.**

**Ohhh y me olvidaba justo cuando empezó mi 3er. Semestre inicio una novela que para que negarlo me volvi fan así que ahora que llego a su fin ya me puedo concentrar mejor en mis escritos y no en las maldades de la protagonista y ella es Teresa jejejeje.**

**Bueno la actualización de "JUEGOS DE AMOR" la publicare a mas tardar el Martes, comentando de esta historia si mis cálculos no me fallan el lemon esta cerca y espero me salga bien :D.**

**P.D.: Si ven algún error en cuanto a ortografía sorry jejejeje además de que si falta alguna "n" es por culpa de mi teclado**

**Ahora si espero que la lectura y mis disculpas las hayan disfrutado y me dejen reviews que me inspiran. Por cierto muchísimas gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews en el capitulo pasado.**

**XOXO**

**Sailor O**


End file.
